Doctor Who
Dr. Who and the Daleks Doctor Who is a fictional scientist and the main character featured in two British science fiction movies, both of which are based on the 1963 BBC television series Doctor Who, created by Sydney Newman. Played by actor Peter Cushing, the character first appeared in the 1965 film Dr. Who and the Daleks, which was directed by Gordon Flemyng. Cushing reprised the role of the Doctor for the film's 1966 sequel, Daleks - Invasion Earth 2150 A.D.. Known only as Doctor Who, this man was a middle-aged human Earth scientist who had developed a time machine which he referred to as Tardis. Along with his granddaughters Susan and Barbara, as well as a friend named Ian, Doctor Who traveled across time and space to the planet Skaro, where he aided a human tribe known as the Thals against their sworn enemies - the cybernetic killing machines known as Daleks. Doctor Who later took a modern era police constable named Tom Campbell into the future year of 2150 where they discovered that the Daleks had invaded Earth. Doctor Who and Campbell joined a group of resistance fighters to combat the Daleks, as well as their captured human servitors, who had been converted into Robomen. King Kong Escapes Doctor Who is a fictional antagonist featured in the 1967 giant monster ("daikaiju") film King Kong Escapes. Played by actor Eisei Amamoto, he was presented as an evil criminal mastermind of Asian descent. Doctor Who and his team of black-garbed henchmen sought the ever-elusive Element X - an ultra-rare mineral that could tip the scales of the Cold War due to its applications in nuclear processes. More a capitalist than a would-be conqueror, Doctor Who was more than content to sell any Element X he acquired to any nation willing to pay his prices. His client was a mysterious woman who called herself Madame Piranha. The only place Doctor Who could mine for Element X was in the North Pole, but the frozen cliffs were too hard for any of his drilling equipment to penetrate. To alleviate this concern, Doctor Who created a giant robot gorilla called Mechanikong, which was based on designs that he had stolen from the American military officer Commander Carl Nelson. The mechanikong was based on the likeness on an actual sixty-foot gorilla known as Kingukongu, or "King Kong". When his robot Kong failed to tunnel through the mountainside, Doctor Who set out to acquire the actual King Kong as a replacement. His team and he took a helicopter to Mondo Island where they used knockout gas to capture Kong. He fitted him with a transmission earpiece that forced Kong to obey his commands, and put him to work, carving out the mountain caverns for Element X. The earpiece became damaged however, and Kong was free of Doctor Who's control. Now that he had lost control of Kong, he knew he had to put him down, so he re-activated mechanikong to fight him. The two simian titans squared off against one another on Tokyo Tower in Japan. Category:Characters Category:Sci-fi film characters Category:Famous characters Category:Dr. Who and the Daleks/Characters Category:Daleks - Invasion Earth 2150 A.D./Characters Category:Scientists Category:Scholars Category:Criminal masterminds Category:Time travelers Category:King Kong Escapes/Characters Category:Peter Cushing/Characters Category:Hideyo Amamoto/Characters Category:Living characters Category:Deceased characters Category:Main characters Category:Antagonists Category:Male characters